


Suddenly There's Sunlight All Around

by Literallyliterary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Breastfeeding, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Harry/Draco - Freeform, Lesbians, Ron/Hermione - Freeform, ginny/luna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyliterary/pseuds/Literallyliterary
Summary: Ginny has had enough of love. She’s been let down one too many times. But when she goes to the one person she’s always been able to count on, she realizes there’s a good reason why she trusts Luna Lovegood more than anyone in the world.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Suddenly There's Sunlight All Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonRose42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose42/gifts).



> This is a (very late) holiday gift (or is it an early birthday gift???) from me to Rose! Happiest of days my love. Thank you for your hugs, your smile, your family, years and years by your side, for taking me to sex writing workshops, for introducing me to Nano and soccer and so many other things, thank you for everything. I love you so much.

Ginny’s mouth fell open in shock. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Are you seriously breaking up with me?”

Ginny’s girlfriend Mel had the decency to look upset, but she pressed on, “It’s not that bad, Gin. We just aren’t suited for each other.”

“I don’t know how you came to that conclusion, honestly. I thought we were doing just fine.”

“It _was_ good. It was _so_ good when we started but I’m not the person for you, and you’re not the person for me. And I think deep down you know that,” Mel brushed her dark hair over her shoulder and grimaced, “Three years in and you still won’t even consider taking this to the next level.”

“Is this because I won’t marry you?”

“Because you won’t even think about it!” Mel took a deep, shuddering breath in, “Being in love with you isn’t enough. You’re not ready to let me be part of your life, you’ve never let me all the way in. I have to go. I’m sorry.”

Ginny watched with a pounding heart as her now-ex-girlfriend walked away, tight arse swaying in those sinful jeans. Her mouth went dry just as her eyes filled with tears and she choked back the desperate cry she wanted to let out.

_No, get it together Weasley. She’s just another ex now._

But that wasn’t true. Ginny knew it wasn’t true even as she went to the kitchen and grabbed some biscuits out of the pantry. Mel wasn’t just another woman in her life, Ginny had been with her longer than anyone she had ever dated. She had met her friends, she had been her date to Harry and Draco’s wedding, they had even talked of adopting a kid together after a particularly rewarding day volunteering at the children’s ward with their teammates on the Harpies.

_Oh Merlin, Quidditch training is going to be so awkward._

She grabbed another biscuit and went into the living room of her modest London flat, plopping herself down on the sofa and wrapping herself in the biggest, coziest blanket she could find. From her safe place on the couch she threw a bunch of silencing, locking, and Do Not Disturb spells over her doors and windows and then and only then, when she was sure she was alone and no one could see her, Ginny Weasley cried.

It was a rare event. She hadn’t cried for anyone since the War ended, her eyes stayed dry even through a dozen funerals and countless visits to Fred in St. Mungo’s, she had been too numb and too relieved to be alive. She didn’t cry when they lost to Wimbourne by only ten points in the league finals two years before, she had raged and broken things, but no tears fell. She didn’t cry when her ex boyfriend married the son of one of her most hated enemies or when she held any of her nieces or nephews for the first time (though it was a very, very close call with Rose). But there, alone in her flat single and hurting for the first time in three years, she wept for herself. She wept at the thought that after three years, Mel didn’t feel as if she had let her in. She wept because she knew Mel was right, she wasn’t fine with being vulnerable, didn’t ever fully trust Mel with her heart. And she had driven her away because of it.

“Gin? What’s wrong?” a lilting voice called from the Floo and Ginny wiped her eyes and fixed a smile to her face. How had she forgotten the Floo?

“Hi Luna. Nothing’s wrong, I’m all right. Can I call you back later?”

Her best friend’s face was smiling serenely at her through the flames and even cast in the sickly green light of the fire her presence was warm and soothing. Ginny wondered (as she often did) if Luna was a bit of a Seer and somehow knew that Ginny didn’t want company in her flat but would still be comforted by her head appearing in the fire.

“You can call me any time, you know that. I’ll leave you to it. But Ginny?”

“Yes Luna?”

Luna’s brow furrowed slightly, “Don’t trust anyone else to clear that nargle infestation you’ve got there. It’s a nasty case and I’d like to be the one to do it.”

Ginny giggled, “Of course. I wouldn’t want anyone but you to do it. I’ll be alright, I’ll call you when I’m ready to talk about it.”

Luna’s face disappeared, the fire returned to its normal color, and Ginny snuggled deeper into her blanket, a little sad that Luna was gone. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and sighed heavily. She didn’t want to cry for Mel. Mel was a kind and loving woman, she wasn’t an evil hag trying to ruin Ginny’s life. If she was being honest with herself, she could admit that they had drifted apart quite a bit over the last few months. They rarely had time alone together, and had fought more than usual, mostly about when they (or if they) would move in together or get engaged or married or any number of “next steps” that Ginny was uncomfortable with. Ginny hadn’t thought they were ready, Mel had wanted to get a start on their future together. Ginny thought they had all the time in the world, but Mel obviously disagreed. Mel’s words bounced around her head over and over again. _You’re not ready to let me be part of your life, you’ve never let me in._ Perhaps it really was for the best that they broke up, but that wasn’t about to stop Ginny from eating another biscuit and having another cry about it.

-

The first Harpies’ training session just a few days after the breakup had been difficult for Ginny. She caught herself multiple times staring at how good Mel looked in her kit and imagining how she would peel it off her after practice. She shook her head to clear her mind and trained extra hard to keep herself distracted, but she had grown so used to her life as Mel’s girlfriend that it was difficult to break three-year-long patterns. But she grit her teeth and powered through and finally was able to go home, put her feet up, pour herself a big cup of tea, and call her best friend.

“Ginny Weasley!” Luna sang out as she knelt in front of the fire where Ginny’s head had appeared, “I’m glad you’re here. I’ve just harvested the most wonderful fruit from my trees out back and I was just thinking that I wanted to share them with you.”

“Are they a magical hybrid of fruits? Are they going to make me burst into song or turn my eyelashes green?”

Luna laughed, “Not this time. They’re just plums. Can you come through?”

Ginny nodded, then pulled back away from the fire, added more powder, then stepped in the green flames.

“The Rookery!” she called out. She clamped her eyes shut as she started spinning rapidly and plugged her nose against the soot. After a moment she stepped out into Luna’s bright, airy kitchen. Luna herself was waiting just by the fireplace with a bowl of comically large plums and a warm hug. Ginny smiled as the smaller woman wrapped her arms around her waist and responded in kind, resting her cheek on the top of Luna’s head. She smelled of earth and sunshine and Ginny breathed her in, holding on just a bit too long, unwilling to leave the comforting embrace of her best friend.

“You must be very sad indeed, Ginny. Let me make you some tea and you can tell me all about it.” The two finally separated and Luna smiled, “And I can distract you from your troubles with fresh produce and a shiny new crystal I’ve acquired!”

“I would like that very much,” Ginny sat herself down at Luna’s kitchen table and helped herself to a plum. Despite the unusual size it tasted divine, and Ginny had polished off half of it before Luna joined her at the table with two mugs of tea and a lumpy pink crystal the size of her fist.

“Hold the crystal and tell me what happened,” Luna pushed the rock into Ginny’s hand and dropped two sugar cubes into Ginny’s tea, just the way she liked it. Ginny smiled.

“I should have come to you right away, Luna. You always know exactly what I need to feel better.”

“Don’t say that until you actually do feel better. Speak, and I’ll work on those nargles.”

Ginny launched into her retelling of the breakup as Luna started pulling at the invisible creatures flying through her aura. Ginny never did believe in nargles, but she was always comforted by Luna’s caring and loving nature, so who was she to say that the technique didn’t work?

“And now I’m terrified that she was my last opportunity to find love, even though I know that’s ridiculous. I just feel so bleak. But of course that’s silly, I’m in the career I’ve always dreamed of, I have friends, family, and you of course. My best friend.”

She could practically feel Luna’s smile light up the room even though the blonde was behind her and she hugged the crystal closer to her chest.

“And all this because Mel thinks that I don’t open up to her, but I shared quite a lot with her.”

“Did you ever tell her why you didn’t want to get married?”

Ginny paused, then shook her head, “No, that’s my business. She only would have yelled and cried and dumped me earlier.”

She remained silent while Luna finished her work.

“Well,” the blonde said after a moment, “I think maybe you’re alright now. You grieved, you talked, and now you’ve eaten some of my poisoned plums.” Ginny coughed violently and spun around, eyes wide, and Luna giggled and patted the top of Ginny’s head, “I’m only joking. But if you ask my expert opinion, I think you’ll be fine.”

“Expert opinion?” Ginny laughed, “What are you an expert in?”

“I’m an expert in Ginny Weasley, of course.”

Luna turned on her heel and went to refill their mugs and Ginny’s heart throbbed painfully in her chest. It was such a Luna thing to say, and she had said as much several times over the years, but for some reason it was particularly touching there in her hour of need after she had been left behind by someone who hadn’t known her very well at all by the end. She felt a heat sprout behind her eyes as if she was about to cry again, but she pushed it down and cleared her throat, “Thanks Luna.”

Luna turned around, and not for the first time Ginny was struck by how beautiful her friend had grown up to be. When they were at Hogwarts, Luna had been tiny and pale, drowned by her too-large and too-formal uniform, her eyes so big in her face and her hair unkempt. But the woman smiling at her then was radiant, her silvery blonde hair falling into neat waves around her sun kissed shoulders, floating around the room in a soft beige linen dress that left her creamy arms exposed and though it would have looked like a sack on anyone else, it suited Luna. Working in her garden had left a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and added a little color to her skin. She was free from the confines of stone castles and flourishing in the open air. Ginny was proud to see her so happy.

“You look so lovely today, Luna,” Ginny blurted out before she could stop herself, then blushed, “I mean, you look nice quite often, but you look particularly nice today.”

“Thank you Ginny Weasley,” Luna twirled around, “I made this dress myself you know. I could make you one.”

“No, it would look ridiculous on me. I’m more suited to athletic wear.” She pulled at a hole forming on the knee of her favorite Muggle jeans and shrugged, “Anyways it’s not the dress. I don’t think I’ve ever told you this, but you are very beautiful.”

_What is wrong with you, Weasley? Shut your mouth!_

Luna frowned and walked back over to Ginny, crouching in front of her chair and staring deep into her eyes. She grabbed Ginny by the chin and moved her head back and forth, then sighed and let go, “I should have known.”

“What?”

“I was experimenting with a magical strain of apricots that would compel people to speak the truth, a safer alternative to Veritaserum. They must have cross-pollinated with the plums. You shouldn’t be speaking impulsively having just ate the plum.”

“You told me the plums weren’t weird hybrids with anything.”

“The plums aren’t supposed to do anything. I’m sorry Ginny.” Luna took the plums off the table and threw them away, “I didn’t mean for you to be affected by the fruit I served you. It should be all worn off by now, they’re not very strong.”

“It’s alright Luna, I’m fine. At least the tea is normal, right?”

Luna wrung her hands, “The tea might have a little cheering charm on the leaves, nothing too wild.”

Ginny let out a breath, she had drunk Luna’s ‘Cheer Tea’ before and it was harmless, “Well that’s fine then. No harm done. I didn’t make you uncomfortable when I called you beautiful?”

Luna blushed, which was an unusual sight, “Not at all. It’s just not something I hear often, that’s how I knew something was off.”

Ginny frowned at this. _How is someone like Luna not told every day how beautiful she is?_ Ginny had dated plenty of women (and boys, but only back at Hogwarts) who treated her poorly, but they always at least knew to flatter her.

“Well I was telling the truth. You’re lovely. I’m very lucky to have you as my best friend. I feel so much better.”

“I knew you would,” Luna’s voice was as cheery as usual, but Ginny couldn’t help but notice that her smile wasn’t as wide as it had been. She was about to say something about it, but Luna had launched into a speech about the mooncalf dung she had been able to harvest the previous weekend during the full moon, and Ginny decided to drop the subject.

-

A couple weeks went by, and then a couple more, and the ache of losing Mel had finally waned into something Ginny hardly noticed anymore. She was certain that she would have moved on faster if she didn’t have to see her ex practically every day for training and matches. The press had gotten hold of the story of their split and were insufferable for a while, but even they had lost interest in the two famous Quidditch players’ very professional and fair answers of “no comment” and “we’re still friends and teammates.” Mostly, Ginny thought as they all were leaving the locker room after training, she missed the sex. Sex with Mel had been great. She was sexy and confident and very good with her tongue. Ginny hadn’t been single in so long that she forgot how lonely she could get at night.

For some reason, Luna’s face popped into Ginny’s mind. She hadn’t seen her since the day Ginny had eaten the truth-telling plums. They had exchanged a number of owls while Ginny was on the road with the team, but both women had been so busy they hadn’t found time to get together. Ginny’s stomach warmed at the thought of the blonde in her garden, and made a note to go pay her a visit sooner rather than later. She refused to think about why Luna had come to mind when she was thinking about sex.

_Do not go there, Weasley._

But in the meantime, it was Sunday, which meant dinner with her entire family at the Burrow. She hadn’t gone the two weeks before due to matches that ran long, and she missed her family very much. She dropped her bag of gear off at her flat, then Flooed to the Burrow.

She barely had to step out of the fireplace before she was wrapped in her mother’s arms, “Oh Ginny dear, you’re here! I’m so pleased.” Molly squeezed tight, then pulled away to examine her daughter, “Your nose is red again, how many times must I tell you to apply your sun protection potions? I have some cream in the kitchen, don’t you move, young lady.” She bustled out of the room as fast as she could and Ginny laughed.

“Personally I think you should stick with the red nose look. Very reindeer chic.”

“Only if you can give me antlers to match,” she teased, and Fred smiled from his spot on the sofa.

After the Battle of Hogwarts Fred had been in a coma at St. Mungo’s for months, and it hadn’t been clear if he would make it. Percy had pulled him out from under a collapsed wall, and since they were mid-battle they hadn’t been able to get sufficient treatment fast enough. He had pulled through, alive and as full of humor as before, but missing both of his legs below the knee. The Healers hadn’t been able to repair the damage caused by the Death Eater’s curse. He relied on a wheelchair for his day-to-day life, mostly only using his magically-enhanced prosthetic legs for special occasions and for pranks. He loved to take off his legs and work with George and his missing ear to amuse the various Weasley grandchildren even though Molly found it morbid and tried to forbid leg or ear jokes from the house altogether. Ginny bounded over to him and snuggled herself at his side.

“Hi Freddie. I missed you.”

“No you didn’t, you’re too busy being a famous sports star surrounded by hot women. Don’t patronize me, baby sister.”

Ginny frowned and nuzzled under his arm, which he wrapped protectively around her.

“Hey, what’s the matter kid? You usually at least laugh at my jokes with pity if nothing else.”

“Just lonely. I’ll be alright.”

“You know you can always call on old Gred and Forge to keep you company. Though we might scare off any ladies you try to bring home.”

Ginny snorted, “You two aren’t scary enough to frighten anyone I would deem worthy to bring home.”

“That’s true, you do have exceptional taste in strong women,” Fred pulled back to look down at her, “And you’ll find another one. One who can keep up with you, challenge you, and make you comfortable and safe. That’s all we want for you, love.”

“You’re going to make me gag, you sap!” Ginny smacked Fred’s arm and he moaned in exaggerated pain before digging his fingers right in her most ticklish spot in her armpit. She squealed and leapt up from the couch.

“Not fair, using your working legs to outrun me! I’ll get you for that!”

Ginny skipped out of the room and into the kitchen. She snatched a biscuit from where they were cooling on the stove and ignored Molly’s shout of “You’ll ruin your dinner!” as she made her way out back.

 _One who can keep up with you, challenge you, and make you comfortable and safe_. Fred’s words echoed in her ear, and once again Luna’s face appeared in her mind without prompting.

_Where did that come from?_

That was the second time that day that she had thought of Luna, and both times when she had been thinking of something definitely not platonic. She was being silly, Luna was her best friend. She didn’t think of her like that, wouldn’t dare think of her as anything resembling a girlfriend or a lover. Knowing her luck, Ginny would ruin that too, and she’d be left without her best friend and without a lover. Which Luna definitely wasn’t. Out of the question. No matter how beautiful she may be, and how kind and trusting and warm and…

She spotted Hermione on a picnic blanket looking over the makeshift Quidditch pitch and practically ran to plop down next to her favorite sister-in-law and distract her troubled mind. Hermione was nursing her youngest, sweet baby Hugo, and was watching Ron, Harry, and Draco as they tried to teach Rose how to sit on a toy broom properly. George was on the other end of the pitch showing Teddy how to swing a Beater’s bat.

“I keep telling them she’s too young to stay focused on the broom but Harry insists that he was riding a toy broom before age two. Telling him that Rose is _my_ daughter as much as she is Ron’s and therefore might not be gifted with the natural athletic talent that he has didn’t work.” Hermione shifted Hugo off her breast, fixed her shirt, and patted the baby on the back until he let out the smallest burp.

“That was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard,” Ginny giggled.

Hermione smiled weakly, “He’s cute now, but this week’s been a nightmare. He’s been gassy and whinging all week, finally decided to calm down this morning.” She offered Hugo to Ginny, who took him gladly, rubbing her nose on his belly and relishing in the little laugh he spat out. She held him close and rocked him to sleep as the two women sat in silence and watched as Rose slid off the back of the broom and into her uncle Draco’s waiting arms. Hermione shook her head and snorted. Ginny felt a question burning in her gut, and since she had never been able to hold back a question, she decided to let it out.

“Hey Hermione, can I ask you something?” Ginny asked without looking at her, choosing to focus on combing her fingers through Hugo’s soft black ringlet curls that matched his mother’s.

“Of course, Gin.”

Ginny swallowed, then blurted it out, “How did you know that your friendship with Ron had become something romantic?”

Hermione paused, pursing her lips, “I had a crush on him starting in our fourth year. It waxed and waned for a couple years, then when we were on the run I knew that I cared about him a lot more than just a crush. But honestly we didn’t talk about it until after we kissed for the first time. There was nothing until there was everything. I didn’t find out until after the war was over that he had been nursing a crush on me on and off since fourth year as well.”

Ginny frowned, “And you were able to be friends with him even when you had a thing for him and thought he didn’t like you back?”

“He didn’t make it easy. I wish I could go back in time and shake myself into admitting that I liked him way earlier. It might have saved us a lot of heartbreak.”

“But it might have fallen apart way earlier too,” Ginny shifted Hugo in her arms and finally looked at Hermione, who was smiling softly in Ron’s direction.

“It might have, but it also might have given us so many more years of happiness that we’ll never get now. I knew that he and Harry would be my best friends through thick and thin, given all we went through together. He’s still my best friend, falling in love didn’t change that.”

Ginny groaned and fell back onto the grass behind her, still gripping the baby to her chest.

“Ugh, you and Fred are sentimental fools. Remind me never to talk to you again.”

Hermione laughed and plucked her son from Ginny’s arms. Ginny whimpered at the loss of her sweet-smelling nephew and Hermione laughed harder as she got to her feet.

“Let’s go inside. I can put Hugo down in the crib and we can grab a glass of wine and talk more about how in love with your brother I am.”

“Gross. That’s gross. You’re forbidden from speaking for the rest of the day.”

“So no talking about how good the sex is?”

Ginny shouted and covered her ears and Hermione cackled as she went toward the house, leaving Ginny alone on the ground.

She had a lot to think about. Hermione and Fred both had seemed to sense the conflict and turmoil in her, even though she thought she was being very vague and secretive. She couldn’t stop thinking about Luna, about her grace and beauty and kind, sweet nature. She trusted Luna more than just about anyone, was more open with her, shared her feelings more often with her than even the twins or Hermione. Over the last few weeks she had plenty of time to analyze her relationship with Mel and she had come to realize that her ex was right, Ginny hadn’t let Mel get close, even after three years of dating.

_Did you ever tell her why you didn’t want to get married?_

Her best friend’s voice echoed in her skull. She had confessed that truth to Luna one night about a year over a cup of tea. She didn’t want to marry Mel, or anyone that she didn’t fully trust. Deep down she never really trusted Mel, not the way she did her family or Luna. She had shared more about her emotional state with Luna over tea and nargle-hunting than she ever had with Mel, and she knew that wasn’t a good sign. She had loved Mel, but she hadn’t opened her heart to her.

 _Did I love her, or was I_ in _love with her?_

She didn’t know how to answer that. Not without admitting some things to herself she wasn’t sure she was ready to confront.

Dinner passed uneventfully, and Ginny kept a smile on her face the whole time, even managed to keep up a conversation with her dad and Ron about the newest Firebolt model that was about to be released. She had been given a chance to test fly it, and she took great delight in rubbing it in Ron’s face. But every time the conversation turned to any one of her brothers’ marriages or relationships, she couldn’t help but blush and stammer to change the subject as quickly as possible.

As she was about to Floo home after a nice long night with most of her favorite people in the world, a hand grabbed hers and pulled her into a hallway.

“Hey!” she squealed, then smacked her assailant across the chest, “What would your husband say if he saw you pulling me into dark corners?”

“He’d probably sigh and say ‘I always knew that you would go back to Ginevra someday. It was fun while it lasted,” Harry drawled in a perfect impression of Draco.

Ginny laughed and felt her face turn red, “Sorry Potter, I play for the other team. You don’t stand a chance.”

“Speaking of, you’re being really obvious about a crush- sneaking around to talk to Fred and Hermione about things, blushing and panicking at the mention of anyone else’s relationships, the list goes on. Tell me who it is or I’ll tell Ron you ate the last biscuit before he could get any.”

“Tell him I ate the first biscuit too, see how much I care?” Ginny stuck her tongue out at Harry childishly, and he laughed.

“Alright, keep your secrets. Come talk to me if you need anything. Or even if you don’t, you can just come have tea sometime,” Harry suddenly looked very serious, “I’m worried about you. You’ve been odd since you and Mel ended things. I’ve never seen you like that about anyone.”

“Mel and I weren’t working out, I’ve come to terms with that. I’m…trying to move on. I think I’m moving on. Is that enough for you?” Harry smiled his adorable, crooked smile at her and she softened, “Thank you, Harry. You’re a good friend. If anything happens, you’ll be the fifth person to know.”

“Fifth?!” Harry gasped in mock indignation, “Who could possibly be more important than me?”

“It’ll be me and the person I’m with first obviously, then Hermione. Then she’ll tell Ron before I have a chance to tell you. Heck, she might even tell Rose before I get to tell you. Sorry Potter, you’re in sixth place. Weasleys are tricky like that. You should have chosen a different family to befriend at Hogwarts.” Ginny teased.

“Never, you’re the best family a bloke could ask for,” he drew her close and kissed her on the forehead, “I can handle being sixth so long as I’m on the list at all.”

“Love you, Harry.”

“Love you too, Gin.”

“I always knew you’d leave me for Ginevra. It was only a matter of time,” Draco drawled from where he leaned in the doorframe, “It’s been a good run, Potter.”

Ginny and Harry burst into giggles, unable to explain to Draco what they found so funny. After wiping tears of laughter from her eyes she finally said her goodbyes and Flooed back to her own flat.

-

White-blonde hair between her fingers, the silken strands tickling her hands and thighs, arching her back in pleasure, needing more… more… _more_

Ginny woke up with a start, the last threads of her incredibly sexy dream chased away by the cold light of day and she groaned into her pillow. It was the third night in a row that she had dreamt of Luna in increasingly more compromising positions, and the third morning in a row she woke to a throbbing deep in her core and a horrible guilt that she was dreaming about her best friend. Her best friend who, incidentally, had no idea how Ginny’s feelings toward her were changing. It had been a week since she had talked to Fred, Hermione and Harry about it (or as close to “about it” as she was willing to get) and she was coming to terms with the fact that her heart was feeling very non-platonic things about Luna despite her best efforts. If she was being honest with herself, which she rarely was, those feelings had been lingering under the surface for so much longer than that day with the plums, though certainly that was a big turning point for Ginny.

The worst part was that the person she went to the most when she was feeling conflicted or sad was Luna herself. Soft, sweet, beautiful Luna, who never had a bad word to say about anyone, who made her tea and gave hugs that felt like sunlight. Ginny continued lying in bed after her frustrating dream and let thoughts of Luna wash over her, then looked toward the window where she had placed Luna’s pink crystal on the sill where it could reflect sun and moon light.

Luna had insisted that she keep the crystal after their talk, even though it was brand new and probably cost a fortune.

_I think you could use it, you can tell it all your secrets and it will be like I’m there to look out for you._

What kind of bloody Gryffindor was she? She was Ginny Fucking Weasley for Godric’s sake, was she just going to lie there and feel sorry for something she wanted but couldn’t have?

She got to her feet and got dressed, racing through her morning routine without allowing herself to second guess what she was about to do. Without even bothering to put shoes on, she rushed to the Floo and got down on her knees to make a call.

“Ginny Weasley!” Luna’s lovely voice sang out, “Come on through!”

Ginny jumped into the fire and came spinning out the other side, more covered in soot than usual thanks to her haste.

“Luna, I need to ask you something. Or, I guess I need to tell you something.” Ginny started to speak, but the sight of the object of her affection made her stutter and pause. Luna was clad in the sheerest white nightgown Ginny had ever seen. It gave her nearly a full view of her beautiful body underneath, and her mouth went dry.

“You know you can tell me anything, Ginny.” Luna smiled, her head tilted to one side, “But it’s rather early in the morning. This is very unusual indeed.”

Ginny glanced up at the clock on the wall and was shocked to learn that it was only half past six in the morning. She looked back to Luna and noticed that her hair was more mussed than usual and she was blinking heavily as if just roused from sleep, “I’m so sorry to have woken you up. I can come back.”

“Stay,” Luna grabbed her hand. Ginny looked at where their skin met and felt her face grow warm. Luna took one step closer, still holding Ginny’s hand, “Please stay. I’ll make tea.”

Luna dropped her hand and bustled around the kitchen in her nightgown, putting the kettle over the small fire in her hearth and pulling snacks out of the pantry. Ginny took her usual seat at the table by the window. The sun was peeking over the hills surrounding Luna’s house and bathed her garden with light. Flowers and trees and produce of every color waved gently in the morning breeze and put a sense of calm over her.

“I love your house.”

“Thank you. I try so hard to take care of it how a house deserves to be taken care of. They’re very temperamental, houses are, and this one has seen a lot of sadness.”

“So you make better memories here on your own.”

“Exactly.”

Ginny smiled, it was exactly that kind of thing that made her love Luna as much as she did.

 _Love_?

Maybe it was love.

_Only one way to find out._

“Luna, can I tell you something?” When the blonde nodded, Ginny went on, “I had a dream last night. And the night before. And…well, and the night before. Same dream, same subject. And I needed to tell you as soon as I woke up from this one because I’m tired of pretending that I don’t feel this way, and I guess my subconscious is tired of it too.”

“What was your dream about?”

“You.”

Luna blinked, her wide, owlish eyes grew larger, “Me?”

“You.”

A loud whistle pierced the air and Ginny flinched. Luna took the kettle off the fire and set it aside, but made no move to finish making the tea. She stared into the fire for a long moment, and Ginny’s hands started to sweat with nerves and anticipation. After a minute Luna turned to Ginny, blue eyes shining, lower lip caught between her teeth.

“If you’re saying what I think you’re saying, this may be the first time you’ve ever caught me off-guard. I want to…I want to believe you. I want to believe that you’re saying this because you mean it, that I haven’t been imagining things, and that you’re not making fun of me.”

“I would never-”

“I know you would never hurt my feelings intentionally, but I’m so afraid. I’m afraid that you’re only saying this because you’re lonely and sad, and not because you mean it. I-”

“I do mean it, Luna. I would never lie to you.”

“Please don’t interrupt me, Gin! I need to say my piece,” Luna lowered her voice and steadied herself against the table, “You’ve been dreaming about me for three nights, suddenly aware of and scared of feelings that you’ve had for a couple of months at most? Ginny, I’ve been dreaming of you for _years_.”

That gave Ginny pause, “Years?”

Luna nodded, “You’re my best friend, the one person I trust in all the world. And that has always been true. You were my first friend back at Hogwarts and I have always been thankful for you. Happy to have you at my side. You’re fierce, funny, brave, powerful, and you always listened to me, made me feel important. How could I not want you to be my friend? But for years I’ve been dreaming of how things could be different or even better between us. And I’ve wanted to…for so long. But if this is just a whim for you, something you’re trying out, then I don’t want it. I can ignore it. I can ignore it forever, I was planning to anyways.”

Ginny smiled softly and rounded the table to approach Luna, and grabbed the smaller witch’s head in her hands, “I don’t want you to ignore it. It’s not a whim. I may have taken a while to come to understand it, but you’re the brightest, strongest light in my life. I trust you more than I’ve ever trusted anyone, have shared more and been more vulnerable with you than I have with anyone, and for some reason the thought of you knowing all my secrets doesn’t make me want to run and hide. I want you,” Luna’s eyes widened, “Please say you feel the same.”

Luna didn’t answer, instead, she raised herself up on her bare toes and planted a kiss on Ginny’s lips that had her blood singing. As soon as their lips touched, Ginny’s heart slammed into her chest and she couldn’t stop herself from grabbing Luna tighter to her, feeling her whole body flush against hers in the most passionate, loving first kiss that she had ever shared with anyone. Luna made a contented sound in the back of her throat and Ginny deepened the kiss, running her tongue along the seam of Luna’s lips. She tasted of tea and her mouth was warm and Ginny felt as if she was being nourished just by breathing the same air as this wonderful witch. Luna opened up beneath her and let out a small sigh as their tongues met and tangled perfectly, as if they had been made for each other. As if the two of them were meant to be kissing the whole time. Ginny was becoming more and more aroused as they kissed, and couldn’t help but clutch Luna by the backside and grind into her, seeking the relief that would come from finally making the intimate contact she had only wished for with the woman of her dreams.

Luna pulled back from the kiss and Ginny whined at the loss, “Gin, are you sure?”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything,” Ginny groaned as she reclaimed Luna’s lips with her own, her hands snaking up Luna’s body to rest on the sides of her chest, waiting for Luna’s permission to continue. Luna moaned and whispered, “Please touch me,” and Ginny grinned. Her hands slowly moved to cup Luna’s breasts, her thumbs brushed along hardened nipples and Luna moaned again. The sound of Luna’s pleasure sent a jolt straight down her spine and she squirmed against the growing wetness low in her core.

“I adore you,” Ginny murmured into Luna’s skin as she moved her lips down the column of her throat, “I want to do this every day for as long as I live.”

“Then let’s get started,” Luna winked and pulled Ginny along into her bedroom. It didn’t take long before she was flat on the bed, eyes soft and unfocused on the lovely painted ceiling, quivering as Luna kissed her way up her body. And it wasn’t long until they were taking turns making each other cry out, each with the other’s name on her lips, each learning and memorizing the curves in the other’s hips and the taste and feel of the skin of an inner thigh, the arch of a foot, the shell of an ear, the dip of a collarbone, and lower, lower, lower...

Ginny’s heart sang with triumph. Even though she knew she had a long way to go, as she looked down at the beautiful woman beneath her, hair spread elegantly on a pillow and smiling sweetly, she felt as though she could conquer anything.


End file.
